


Love wins....

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot reaches an all time low. Margo and Quentin find him and help him. Quentin falls for Eliot and Eliot falls just as hard.





	Love wins....

I walked into my room and rummaged through my drawers.

“Where the fuck did they go?!”

I took another drink of wine, straight from the bottle. I opened one last drawer and found the pills I had been looking for.

“These should work.” I said opening the bottle. I took one right after the other till the bottle was empty. “That should do it.” I barely finished my thought before I felt dizzy and fell to the floor. 

“Eliot!! Eliot!”   
“What’s wrong Margo?”

“Q, have you seen El?”

“No, he left right after his class. I don’t know where he went.” 

“He usually comes back here.” 

“Haven’t seen him.” Quentin went back to reading his book. 

“I guess he went out for one of his random walks so he could smoke.” 

There was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it. I’m here anyway, wouldn’t want to drag you out of your fantasy world.” Margo quipped. 

“Margo. Have you seen Eliot?” It was Dean Fogg.

“No, he probably went out for a walk.”

“He was supposed to meet me a half hour ago. I know he has his air if irresponsibility, but this is unlike him.”

“I haven’t seen him.”

“Uhhhhh… Margo…..isn’t that his bag?” Quentin called from the other room, noticing the bag on the dining room table.

“Yeah, it is. He usually puts all his stuff away. I swear he’s OCD or something.”

“Margo…..”

“What Q?”

“Uhhhh….Margo……” Quentin called, voice shaking.

Dean Fogg and Margo walked to the kitchen to see what was wrong.

“Is that blood?” 

“Yeah Dean, looks like it.” Margo sighed.

Quentin fell to his knees and started to cry. “We have to find El.” 

“Relax Q, he’s probably fine.”  
“You two look here, I’ll go look around campus, he couldn’t have gotten far. Once you find him bring him to the infirmary.” With that Dean Fogg left on a mission.

“Q, you look down here.”

“No. You look down here. I’ll go upstairs and look for him.”

“Do you know all the places he could hide out in up there?”

Quentin didn’t even bother to answer and made a break for the upstairs. 

“Eliot!”

Hearing no response he opened the door. 

“Margo!! Get up here!! I found him!!”

She took her heels off and ran upstairs to find Quentin holding a seemingly lifeless body and crying.

“Eliot, wake up. Please, wake up.” 

“Shit. I didn’t know it was this bad.”

“Of course you didn’t’ know!! You were too focused on being mad at him for not fucking going to Ibiza with you!”

“That’s our thing!! We’ve always gone together! If I’d known I’d come back to this, I would have made him go!”

“You’re mad at him, he had to kill Mike, he failed his last two tests, in his mind what does he have left?”

“Shut up!! Ok. I get it. Let’s just get him to the infirmary ok? Maybe it’s not too late.”

Quentin got a message out to the medical students and they came and picked up what everyone had started to believe was my lifeless body. 

“We need to examine him. How long has he been like this?”

“I don’t know. At least an hour or so.”

“We need to make this quick.”

They rushed me into a room and began casting and looking through different glasses. They bandaged my cuts and set me up on a breathing machine.  
“He is very weak. He shows signs of life but at the same time shows signs of being lost.”

“Please you have to save him.” Quentin started to cry. 

“We’re doing all we can. Do either of you know what he took?”

“No.” Q started feeling dizzy and sat down.

“No one knows. He rips the labels off all the bottles he has. He’s the only one who knows what it all is.” 

“Well then we either wait for it to pass or hope this treatment helps.” She walked hurried back to the room and closed the door. 

“This is serious. We have to monitor him and do everything you can to see that he wakes up.” The dean ordered and swiftly walked out of the room. “You two can stay here and wait for him if you’d like or you can head home. They are doing all they can.”

“I’m not leaving.” 

“Q, you can’t just stay here.” 

“Dean just said I could.”

“You have class tomorrow, so do I.” Margo gathered her things to walk back to the cottage. 

“Leave if you want, I’m staying here.” 

“Q….”

“I’m not leaving him!”

“I will see your professors know where you are.” The dean stated matter of fact and walked down the hall and left. 

“You’ll just drive yourself crazy if you stay. If we go, you can shower, eat and get some sleep.”

“Then go if you want, I’m not leaving.”

“Fine, we’ll stay.” Margo set her things down in a chair and curled up to sleep.

A nurse quietly walked out of the room after several hours. Quentin was the only one still awake. 

“Can I go see him?”

“Sure.” The nurse gave him one of those ‘we don’t know if he’ll make it’ looks and walked down the hall.

Quentin walked in the room and pulled a chair close to the bed. He grabbed my hand.

“El. You have to wake up. I need you. You have to come to find Fillory with me.” He wiped the tears from his eyes. “I wish I could fix whatever it is. I wish I could….” He trailed off and just sat there watching the moonlight stream through the window onto my face.

He slowly stood up and reached over and ran his hand through my hair. He gently ran his hand down the side of my face. He leaned over and gently kissed my cheek. “I can’t lose you.” He kissed my cheek again then gently kissed my lips. 

He slowly stood up and walked to the end of the bed pacing.

“Shit Quentin, not again. You can’t fall for him. Then again, what would happen if I did? Maybe he likes me. Who am I kidding? Damn it. Fuck it.” He walked back over and kissed me again. 

A few days passed and Margo convinced Quentin to go back to the cottage to shower and get cleaned up. 

I slowly opened my eyes.

“Eliot?”

I looked around and noticed where I was. 

“He’s awake.” With that Margo and Quentin came rushing in. 

“Eliot!’ Margo hugged me. 

“Oh my god.” Quentin hugged me. He smelled good. Like old suede and smoke. I took his smell in for a moment before he stood back up. 

“You’re very lucky your friends found you.” The nurse said while unhooking everything. “You check out just fine. You can go home with them after lunch if you’d like.”

“Thank you.” Quentin chimed in, before I even had a chance to think.

I ate lunch with them and got dressed and went back to the cottage. It was late in the afternoon and Quentin and I didn’t have class the next day. We all sat around and talked. 

“Why’d you do it El?” Margo was always first to address the uncomfortable topic.

“I had to.” I said, not even looking up.

“You didn’t have to.” Margo countered.

“I did. You hit a point that’s so damned low that’s the only way out you see. To take enough of something to numb the pain for good. I killed the only guy I’d liked in a while, you were off with Todd in Ibiza sending texts about the great time you were having. I was alone. Heartbroken and I just didn’t want to feel it anymore.”

“That’s not true El.”

“Well, whether you think it’s true or not, it’s how I felt. It was real to me so yeah, it was pretty damned real.”

“Guys, just let it go. All that matters is he’s ok. We can get you some help El. You just can’t leave us like that.” Q got up and came over and sat next to me. 

“Look, I’m glad you’re ok El. Just don’t do that again.” That was about as caring and sentimental as Margo got. 

“Ok. I get it. Thanks.” 

“Ok. I have to go to class. Q you stay with him.”

“Ok.” 

“Ok. See you later Margo.”

She hugged me and grabbed her bag and walked out the door. I waited for a few moments then looked at Q.

“Did you kiss me?”

“What?”

“In the infirmary. You kissed me.”

“Um, well.. no… I … yeah…”  
“Do it again.”

“What?”

“Do it again, I want to be awake for it.”

“Wait, what, really?”

“Yeah.” I moved closer to him. 

“Ok…yeah… sure….”

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Before he could get another word out I kissed him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck and I kissed him again. I ran my hand down to his chest.

“Eliot.”

“Right. My room.” I took his hand and led him upstairs. I led him into the room and closed and locked the door. 

I walked over to him and kissed him again. I ran my hands up his sides and to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled and kissed me. I took his shirt off and threw it over in the chair. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair and kissed him harder. 

He reached up and slowly started fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. “It’s ok…” I whispered. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and threw it into the chair with his. I kissed him again then trailed kisses down to his neck. 

He groaned and put his hands on my hips. I put my hands on his lower back and started sucking on his neck. I always thought guys with hickeys were hot. Added an air of mystery. 

I slowly moved my hands around his waistband and unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. I felt his hands move to my lower back pulling me closer. I could feel myself getting hard and turned on. 

I slid his boxers off and kicked them to the side. I put my hands on his lower back pulling him closer so he could feel me against him. 

I heard him groan again. I ran my hand up his spine and up through his hair. I gently pulled. He groaned again. I pulled again testing my theory and he groaned. I kissed my way back up to his lips and kissed him again, this time forcing my tongue into his parted lips. 

He groaned again. He slowly moved his hands around the waistband of my pants and slowly undid my belt. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped my pants freeing my growing erection. 

“God El.” He groaned between kisses. 

I laughed, my lips still pressed to his. 

He removed my boxers and I led him over to the bed. I reached down and stroked him as I kissed him. I trailed kisses down to his chest. 

“Shit.” He growled. I stopped and stood up. “What?”

“Roll over.”

“What?”

“Roll over.” I put my hand on his side and guided him to roll over. I guided him up to all fours and positioned myself behind him. 

With one swift move I was inside him.

“God El.”

“Yes!” I groaned. 

I set a steady pace. I reached up and gently pulled his hair causing him to buck back against me and groan. I ran my hand down his spine and to his hip. I grabbed both hips and thrust a little harder. 

“Yeah Q.”

“Eliot.”

I could feel him breathing harder. I reached down and gently started stroking him. 

“Q.”

“El….Eliot….god….”

I smiled. I started moving faster and could feel him starting to lose control.

“Eliot…Eliot…El….ahhhh” He yelled as all at once with one swift thrust and a firm grasp we climaxed.

I slowly let him go and sat back guiding him down on his side. I laid down next to him. He rolled onto his back as we both caught our breath. 

He looked at me and smiled.

“Ok, it was me. I did kiss you.” He smiled and laughed.

“That’s ok, I kissed you too.” I smirked.

“So we need a couple name now.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you combine both your names somehow and that’s your couple name.”

“Ok….”

“How about Quentiot?”

“No, sounds like a disease. Eliotin”

“Sounds like a cough syrup….”

“How about disgusting. I can hear you two you know.” Margo yelled from down the hall.

That sent us both into laughter. 

“Well, the cat’s out of the bag now.” Quentin grumbled.

“You’ll tell no one! Or I’ll sign you up as Welter’s team captain!!”

“Fine, enjoy your sick fuckery. Just keep it down will ya?!!”

“Deal!!”

“Ok…. Couple names…”

“Q we don’t need a couple name.”

“Queliot.”

“Hmmm…that one does have a ring to it…”

“Good, Queliot it is.”

“This stays between us.”

“Ok. Fine.” He threw his hands up in defeat and smiled.

I leaned over and kissed him again. 

“Although Margo has a point we are kind of disgusting.” I smirked.

“Oh God El.”

We both laughed and I curled up next to Q as he played with my hair I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
